


Fast Courting

by OrchideePower



Category: Barry Allen - Fandom, The Flash, caitlin snow - Fandom, cisco ramon - Fandom, the flash tv
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideePower/pseuds/OrchideePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick taste of a work in progress, The Flash and the Fury, which is basically the non-canonical tale of how Barry Allen meets and marries his speedster soulmate, Bliss Blackthorn (The Fury).  It will include more characters and adaptations from the TV show in future installations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Courting

“You’re naked.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Where are we?”

Barry drew her into his arms as he looked around the dark red sphere that encompassed them. Amazing, but he thought he understood. “Bliss, the suits. We became each other. And now we’re protected inside by the material from our own powers.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “What? For how long?”

“Like anything else. We see the world as passing by slowly, when we’re going so fast what’s seconds to the rest of the lab is hours to us.”

Bliss wasn’t sure where he was taking this theory until he slid his hands over her breasts and leaned forward. “And that means we literally have all the time we could want to fall in love,” he whispered.

How much time had passed? Days? Weeks? Barry found himself kneeling on an examining table, holding himself over Bliss and her contented smile. Next to them Cisco stood, a huge grin on his face, and Caitlin, looking something less than comfortable.

“That’s money you owe me, Dr. Snow,” Cisco said. “I told you what they were up to.”

“Barry! Bliss! How could you?”

Laughing, Bliss threw her arm over her eyes, and Barry laughed with her. “Mind getting us a sheet or something, Caitlin?” he said, all business. “I don’t think you’ll enjoy what you might see.”

“Don’t tease her,” Bliss said, winking at Caitlin.

“Tease me, nothing! You went off to do what you were doing and didn’t tell anyone?”

Barry met Bliss’ dancing eyes, trying to bite off his mirth. “Well, Dr. Snow,” he said. “It was for science.”


End file.
